


Dancing

by fear_of_flamingos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_flamingos/pseuds/fear_of_flamingos
Summary: Dancing at Bex's wedding





	Dancing

TJ PoV

Why did Cyrus invite me to his best friend's wedding reception ? I have no idea. I stood in the corner, waiting for this all to be over. I've been staring at Cyrus the whole time, but surprisingly, he hasn't seen me. I'm too scared to go up to him.

As he danced away, I felt my heart tug. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to see me. It seemed that my hopeless prayer was answered. Cyrus's eyes were looking at me. His eyes filled with embarrassment. He walked over. "Teej...oh my god. I didn't see you. I'm so sorry!" He stuttered. "It's...fine," I said, instantly smiling and regaining my stupid confidence.

We were talking (and in my case, blatantly flirting) when we both heard the announcement. "Alright. Let's slow it doooooownnnn. Grab your mate and get up here!" We both quickly looked away from each other. Does he...like me back? I thought, my heart starting to race. I looked at Cyrus. He was staring at me. "Cy...you want to..." I said. Cyrus's cheeks turned pink as he nodded.

We moved to the far corner of the dance floor. My hands went to Cyrus's hips, and his hands went to my shoulders. We were staring at each other, not saying anything, but understanding what was happening. Cyrus moves his hand to my jaw. "TJ...I'm s-so in love with you," he said, bringing his face closer to mine.

I smiled softly. "Oh god...Underdog...I fell for you so fucking hard," I said, smiling even bigger than I was before. I nuzzled my face on his hand. I felt the electricity crackling between us, more prominent than usual. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, and then back up again. I saw him doing the same. This was all so much.

In slow motion, Cyrus started to lean in. The electricity became unbearable. It was all too slow. I quickly cupped his cheek and captured his lips with mine. Cyrus squeaked at the fast action, but relaxed into the kiss. It was bold and full of love and pent up tension.

Slowly, we moved our faces away from each other. We were still staring at each other. We heard clapping, and we both turned to see Andi and Buffy standing a couple feet away. Angrily, Buffy was handing over $30 to Andi. Cyrus and I linked our hands and laughed.

I took Cyrus's other hand. He looked at me softly. "D-do you want to be my boyfriend?" I said, scared of what Cyrus was going to say. "Yes! Yes! Oh my god Teej! Yes!" He said, jumping to give me a hug.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
